Beyond The Black Gate
by Chaos of Yue Neo
Summary: There will come a time when the strength of men shall fail. In this time of darkness the daughters of Isildur and Ebori will rise and reunite the broken elven races and save their people. But what happens when one of them is dead, and the other's hope has


Hey all! I'm Chaos of Yue Neo, though friends call me CYN  
  
Meg:And me and Alex call her Brat  
  
Shut up Meg! Don't mind my big sister, she insists on monitoring me through my first few fics so I don't get kicked off, and with Meg comes Alex, our big sister and the demented spirit trapped in Meg's swords, Yuki, her usually silent angst/drama muse, and the many, MANY different anime characters that have taken up residence in her mind, and the occasional Tori-chan, Meg's best friend, along with Kage and Birdy, don't ask.  
  
Alex:You make her sound like a lunatic  
  
Meg:I am a lunatic!! And I'm proud of it! And so is Tori!  
  
Ebony:Yep, lunatic, CYN, can we get to the story?  
  
Fine by me  
  
"Humanity is probably the only species capable of hating itself." -Commander Ikari, Neon Genesis Evangelion A perfect quote for Lord of The Rings, especially in Beyond The Black Gate, considering for a very long time Ebony and Rhiana both hate human kind for most of their lives, and they are half human.  
  
3000 years ago, the dark lord Sauron created the rings of power. Three for the Elven Kings, fairest of all, seven for the dwarf lords, in their great halls of stone, and nine for the Kings of Men, destined to fall at the Dark Lord's hands. Little known to them, another ring was forged. In Mordor, deep in the center of Mount Doom, Sauron forged the One Ring, pouring all his malice, his spite, and his will to dominate all of Middle Earth into it. Sauron led a great campaign against Middle Earth. An alliance of the last free men and elves formed in a last stand against Sauron. Isildur, king of Gondor, tried, and failed, to kill the dark lord, but, as he fell, Isildur's broken sword cut off the finger that bore the One Ring. Elrond, the future king of elves, told Isildur to throw the Ring into the Cracks of Doom where it was forged, but he didn't. The Ring took over Isildur, and he carried it back to Gondor with him. On the return journey, Isildur was sot my theives and his body fell to the bottom of a large lake. That should have been the end of the One Ring, but the journey was far from over. Centuries later, a hobbit-like creature known as Dreagol was dragged underwater while he was fishing with his friend, Smeagol, and found the One Ring.Smeagol, driven mad by the Ring's power, killed Dreagol and stole the Ring. Smeagol, after beeing shunned and tortured by his kind, fled to the mountains and became the creature known as Gollum. For centuries he lived alone in the mountains with only his "Precious" to keep him company. One day, Gollum lost the Ring, and an unlucky hobbit named Bilbo baggins came across it on his journey to defeat the dragon Samug with the help of the wizard Gandalf, and a group of dwarves. In the end, Bilbo returned to his home, Bagend, in the Shire. Over fifty years later, Bilbo doesn't seem to have aged a day, thanks to the Ring.On his 111th birthday Bilbo leaves forever, and leaves everything he owns, including the One Ring, to his young nephew, Frodo. One day, Gandalf returns to the Shire and tells Frodo that he must leave with the One Ring. Frodo's gardener, Samwise Gamgee, overhears, and Gandalf appoints him as Frodo's bodyguard, he tells them to meet him at the Prancing Pony Inn. Sam and Frodo leave the next day and begin the journey that will change their lives forever. Along the way they are joined by two other hobbits, Merry and Pippin. When they reach the Inn, Gandalf is nowhere to be found. They befriend a ranger known as Strider, who helps them escape when the Nazgols (what used to be the nine kings of men) attacked. After a great ordeal, they arrive at Rivendell, the home of the elves. The elf king, Elrond, tells them that the Ring must be destroyed, and Frodo choses to be the one to take it. Strider, who they learned is actually Aragorn, Isildur's heir, Gandalf, Sam, Merry, Pippin, the elf prince, Legolas, Gimli, the son of Gloin, one of the dwarves that accompanied Bilbo, and Baromir, son of the lord of Gondor, are chosen to travel with him. They became known as the Fellowship of The Ring. Through trials and tribulations, the Fellowship slowly breaks apart. Gandalf is dragged to the bottom of the mines of Moria, supposedly dead. Baromir, driven mad by the Ring's power, tried to take the Ring from Frodo, which drives Frodo to leave the group, quickly followed by Sam. Just hours later Baromir is killed by orcs, and Merry and Pippin are kidnapped. Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli follow the orcs, and eventually encounter Gandalf, who miraculously survived his fall, and make their way to Rohan, whose king had been taken over by the white wizard, Saruman. Merry and Pippin escape the orcs and befriend an Ent known as Treebeard, and, with the help of the other Ents of Middle Earth, they bring Saruman down. Back in Rohan, attacks by orcs have driven the people of Rohan to the fortess Helms Deep. After a great battle, they save the fortress and Rohan's people, but that is just the beginning of the war. Eventually, the war comes to Aragorn's kingdom, Gondor, and he is forced, partially for the sake of hs elven lover, Arwen, to reclaim the throne of Gondor. Far off in mordor, Sam and Frodo have captured the creature, Gollum, who is slowly but surely leading them to Mount Doom. Little known to Frodo, Gollum is leading them into a trap, intent on stealing the One Ring as soon as Sam and Frodo are dead. Sam, suspecting this, tries to warn Frodo, but the end result is Frodo telling him to go home. In the end, after a violent struggle in the heart of Mount Doom, Gollum ends up biting the Ring off Frodo's finger, then falling with it into the lava of the Cracks of Doom. The Ring is finally gone for good, Sauron has been defeated, and Middle Earth has been saved. The Age of Men has begun.  
  
Legolas walked close to the wall of the Black Gate, searching for any last survivors of the battle. He'd expected, at most, a bloody battered half- dead human, what he found was far more. He stepped over a large rock and came to the gate. He could hear shallow breathing, and the first thing that went throguh his mind was an orc was on the other side of the wall, but orc breathing was very raspy and loud, this was soft, barely audible, and gentle. Legolas rounded the courner and almost tripped on the lifeless body of a small child. "What in the name of Elrond?"he muttered, bending down. The child, apparently a girl no more than two or three years old, was laying unconscious on her back. She shifted slightly in her sleep. Legolas looked around, no sign of her parents, so he picked her up and jumped the gap to where his horse was waiting. He patted the side of the horse's face,"C'mon, let's get back to Gondor." Legolas jumped up with the little girl still in his arms and rode off in the direction of Gondor.  
  
"You mean you just FOUND her next to the Black Gate?"Aragorn asked, leaning against the wall. "Yes,"Legolas said exasperatedly. "She was oddly aware of everything around her. Even though she slept through most of the journey, she seemed perfetly realxed while she was awake. I wouldn't be surprised if the child was part elf." "You're right, Legolas,"Arwen said walking in with the girl in her arms. "She's half elf, and she sleeps like a rock." She handed the girl to Legolas. "She'll need a name." Legolas looked the small child over. She had short black hair, copper skin, and slightly larger than normal elvish ears. There was a silver chain around her neck, and hanging from it was a silver ring with a spread-winged phoenix on it. "What about Ebonowi?"Aragorn suggested, eyeing the necklace. "Ebonowi,"Arwen surveyed the small child, then touched her own stomach, which was starting to show the tell-tale signs of a soon to be mother. "nameless, it's perfect. Do you intend to take her, Legolas?" The blonde elf shook his head. "She will not be welcome where I am going. She would be much better off in your care. It would be easy enough to fool people into thinking she is your daughter." Aragorn looked at Legolas uncertainly."Are you sure this is a good idea? She did come from Mordor." "What harm could she cause?"Arwen asked, taking Ebonowi in her arms. "She will make a great warrior, with proper training." "And what of our child?"Aragorn asked. "Ebonowi will be older than her, which will make her first heir to the throne." "We will deal with that when it happens,"Arwen said simply, then looked down at her stomach. "besides, what makes you think he will be a girl?" "And what makes you think she wil be a boy?"Aragorn retorted. Legolas chuckled. Aragorn and Arwen had been bickering about their baby's sex since before they were married. Ebonowi yawned, opened her eyes, and looked around curiously. Her eyes looked like large ebony and purple startbursts. "Perhaps there is more to this girl than I thought."Legolas quietly mused as the small half elf reached out for him and giggled happily. "What manner of creature has eyes like that?" Arwen looked down at the child, who was beginning to struggle, and handed her to Legolas."No creature with such eyes can be truely good, though she seems to like you." "We can only hope our daughter is not like her,"Aragorn mused. "She will not be the evil creature you seem hell bent on believeing she will be,"Legolas said calmly, then turned to walk out of the hall. "In time, your Ebonowi will prove her worth." He carried her to the end of the great cliff in front of Aragorn's palace. Ebonowi looked out at the land before her and giggled happily. "This is your home now, little one,"Legolas smiled. "I wish I could take you with me, but you will be far better off here, Ebonowi." The small child looked up at him and made a disgusted face. "You don't like that name, do you?"Legolas couldn't help but smile as Ebonowi shook her head vigorously. "Well, you're not my daughter, not here anyway, you're Ebonowi, daughter of Aragorn. But what shall I call you?" He asked, looking into her ebony eyes. "That's it, Ebony. How's that sound?" Ebony giggled and affectionatly yanked on Legolas's blonde hair. "Ebney!" "So, you can talk,"Legolas chuckled. "ok then, outside of Gondor, you will be known as Ebony." Ebony giggled happily and said,"Ebony, daughter of Legolas." so clearly that Legolas thought he was hearing things. Legolas stared down at the small girl. "What did you say?" Ebony just giggled, rested her head on Legolas's shoulder and yawned. "Daddy."  
  
"EBONOWI!!!"  
  
Legolas looked up from his book as the small child ran full tilt into his study and dove into his arms, giggling like a maniac. A few seconds later an enraged Aragorn ran into the room, now sporting bright green pigtails.  
  
Legolas swiftly turned his laughter into a hacking cough. Little Ebony giggled insanely and buried her face in Legolas's shirt.  
  
"Give me that little brat,"Aragorn said as calmly as he could.  
  
Legolas looked at him with an air of utmost innocence. He set down his book and wrapped his arms protectively around Ebony. "She's just a child, Aragorn, she doesn't know she's doing anything wrong." He was fighting with all his power to keep a straight face. Ebony had told him about her plans to botch Aragorn's hair weeks ago.  
  
"~That girl is a demon, Legolas!~"Aragorn said in clear Elvish. "~She's been nothing but trouble sine you brought her here!~"  
  
"~I wouldn't say that,~"Legolas said calmly. "~All children are troublesome at this age. I seem to recall you driving Elrond absolutely insane with your antics. She simply has a lot of energy. If you wouldn't keep her cooped up in the castle--~"  
  
"~I will not have her risking the lives of my people!~"Aragorn shouted. "~She is a creature of Mordor, and that is where she belongs!~"  
  
"~As far as you should be concerned, she is your daughter!~"Legolas retorted, wrapping his arms tighter still around the small child. "~She is barely three years old, you expect her to know anything about who or what she really is? Mordor born or Gondor, it matters not. She is too young to know the difference!~"  
  
With that Legolas stood up, still holding the small child in his arms, and walked past Aragorn with an enraged grace that only elves were capable of. He carried her out of the castle and outside to the white tree of Gondor where he set Ebony on a branch, then pulled himself up with her.  
  
"What did he mean 'creature of Mordor'?"Ebony asked quietly. "Is that why he doesn't like me? Because you found me near the Black Gate?"  
  
Legolas eyed her curiously. "I did not realise you knew Elvish." Ebony glared at him in an adorable way. "Yes, in his mind anything that comes from Mordor has to be evil. He will always see you as the lesser of his children, which is why you must prove yourself to be as strong, of not, stronger than Aragorn himself."  
  
Ebony sighed and crawled into Legolas's lap. "Humans are so confusing."  
  
Legolas laughed at this statement. "You can be as old as Elrond, and men will still be confusing to you. They have week, easily corrupted hearts, and yet, they can have the courage of the greatest warriors that ever lived."  
  
"Will I be like them?"Ebony asked.  
  
"You will be whatever you wish to,"Legolas said tenderly. "you are neither elf, nor man, and as such, you can chose which path you will take."  
  
"~Then I chose to be an elf!~"Ebony said in a slightly broken for of Elvish. "I don't want to stay here, where I'm not welcome. I want to stay with you."  
  
"You will not be welcomed in Mirkwood,"Legolas said, shaking his head sadly. "my father does not approve of any half-breeds, no matter how young or iron-willed they may be."  
  
"Then stay here, don't go back!"Ebony said, tears threatening her large starburst eyes. "I want to be with you!"  
  
Legolas sighed. "I must go back. My father will be departing soon, and he wishes to spend the rest of his time in Middle Earth with his children. I want to stay, to stay with you, more than anything. I do not trust many of the men of Gondor as much as Aragorn would like, and I don't like the idea of leaving you hear, but I must. This is where you will be safest."  
  
"What's Mirkwood like?"Ebony asked suddenly.  
  
Legolas looked down at her. "It's impossible to describe, there are trees as far as you can see in all directions, trees that never die or lose their leaves. The forests are filled with ancient and enchanted beasts that died out in all other parts of the world. Great eagles with golden wings, snakes that could strangle and entire city on a whim, elks that can jump the tops of the trees without even trying, huge wild cats that can level a village just using their tails, and the wolves," he chuckled at an old memory long hidden in his mind. "wolves as big as oliphants, led by a great white wolf with two tails that could lever Helms Deep. They are the greatest of all beasts, courage greater than even an elf's and an understanding of everything. They once ruled this world, before Elves, Men, or Dwarves walked their lands."  
  
"Now something like that would be fun to ride!"Ebony said happily. "They're stronger, smarter, and faster than any horse men have to offer."  
  
Legolas laughed. "No one but a chosen few are permitted to ride the wolves of Mirkwood, child. Mahriho choses long before birth who is permitted among her children, and I have yet to so a half-breed of any kind in her forests. But, if one were to ride her or her children, it would be you, Ebony."  
  
"How do you know?"Ebony asked. The curiosity of a child was endless, and the mind of an elfling was always absorbing information, not a good mixture.  
  
"Mahriho was said to have given Elrond the gift of foresight, as she herself is gifted with it. She told me long ago that one day there would come a time in the age of men when their strength shall fail. The daughters of Ebonri and Isildur will ride to war on the backs of the guardians of Mirkwood and Mordor, leading an army of creatures that will shake the world down to the deepest mine and light the sky with a fire so bright that it will shatter the darkest night. Together they will bring together the broken races of Elves and Men and leave a mark on Middle Earth that will never be forgotten."  
  
"And how do you know that it's referring to me?"  
  
"Ebori was said to have starburst eyes,"Legolas smiled and pointed to Ebony's phoenix ring. "and that phoenix was his symbol."  
  
Ebony held the ring hanging from her neck in her hand. "Me? But, I'm just a girl..."  
  
"I have not doubt that you will become a great warrior one day, Ebony,"Legolas said gently. "and I also have no doubt that you will be the one of the two who will bring together the broken races. Your eyes are those of a an elf whose line has long since died into legend, and one day you will be a part of that legend."  
  
At that moment a howl broke the sleeply silence that had fallen of Minas Tirith. Legolas scooped Ebony up in his arms, jumped out of the tree and ran to the cliff's edge. A large pack of wolves was standing on the edge of the river, all seemed to be looking up at Legolas and Ebony. The blonde elf looked down at the scene with an air of surprise and gratefulness.  
  
"Mahriho sends her greetings,"Legolas whispered. "and her children, to guard the daughter of Ebori."  
  
Two months later Arwen gave birth to twins, a boy, who they named Eldarion, and a girl, named Rhiana. For the most part, Ebony was always silent around anyone besides Legolas and, now, her two adoptive siblings. She would talk happily and so clearly at times Legolas would think he was talking to a teenage elf, not a two year old half-breed. Legolas had to love Eldarion and Rhiana, who seemed so fearless they'd actually bite their father at times, though they had nothing on Ebony, the only person she didn't bite was Legolas! And she had sharp teeth! When the time came for Legolas to leave just under a year later, he and Ebony rode out to the river outside of Minas Tirith, Legolas on the bak of his faithful horse, and Ebony on the back of a large black wolf name Moonchaser, the true daugher of Mahriho, and Ebony's favorite of the pack of wolves that now guarded Minas Tirith. She was identified by her two silver tails, which were both shaped like crescent moon, and the silver crescent moon over her left eye.  
  
"Do you really have to leave?"Ebony asked quietly.  
  
Legolas nodded solemly. "I do, little one. You have the protection of Mahriho's children, I do not worry for your safety now."  
  
Ebony clutched her ring tightly. "Promise you'll come back."  
  
Legolas looked at her suspiciously."Why wouldn't I come back?"  
  
"I've just got this really bad feeling,"Ebony muttered. "That something really bad is going to happen before you get to come back to Gondor."  
  
Legolas scooped the small half-breed up in his arms and hugged her tightly. "I promise, I'll be back, Ebony. Until then, you and Moonchaser will have to look after eachother." Ebony giggled and Moonchaser barked happily. "And you'll have to looke after Eldarion and Rhiana as well, we don't want another Aragorn on our hands."  
  
Ebony shuddered playfully. "No way!"  
  
Legolas hugged the small half-breed tightly. "Promise you'll try not to kill anyone."  
  
"I promise."  
  
"And you won't terrorize poor Faromir constantly."  
  
"Promise."  
  
"And no fireworks and three in the morning."  
  
"I get it."  
  
"No running off into the forest or exploring the tunnels under the castle on your own."  
  
"Ok."  
  
"And please, I'm begging you, don't blow up Minas Tirith if you get bored."  
  
"Is that all?"  
  
"Ebony." Legolas said in a warning tone.  
  
"Ok, I promise. I won't kill anyone, I won't terrorize Faromir, I won't run off into the forest or explore the tunnels under Minas Tirith on my own, and I won't blow up the city."Ebony said, giving the older elf a two fingered salute.  
  
Legolas chuckled and prenteded not to notice the fact that Ebony had purposely left out the no fireworks at three in the morning rule. He gave Ebony another tight hug.  
  
"I'm going to miss you, Ebony,"Legolas said sadly. "you make life interesting around here. I expect you to take good care of everything while I'm gone."  
  
"Yes sir!"Ebony said and gave him another salute.  
  
"Good,"he gave her a quick kiss on the forehead and set her down on Moonchaser's back. "Take care, little one."  
  
He kicked the horse and it began trotting down the river's edge.  
  
"When you come back,"Eboyn shouted. "can I leave with you?!"  
  
Legolas looked back at her. "I'll even take you to Rivendell!"  
  
"Promise?"  
  
"I promise!"  
  
At the time no one knew exactly what destiny had in store for Ebony, Eldarion, and Rhiana, but in just a few years, the inhabitants of Middle Earth would begin to realize just what awaited the children of Aragorn and the daughter of Legolas. In the Age of Men, the last of the elves in Middle Earth would leave a mark that would be remembered for the rest of eternity. 


End file.
